


Break

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus knows that Sirius lied, even if Sirius doesn't know himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom1000/profile)[**multifandom1000**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom1000/)'s Challenge #8, Write the ending first. Belated Christmas present for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/louifee/profile)[**louifee**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/louifee/).

You can only watch as he falls. Harry tries to run to him, but you hold Harry back even though you want to run to him yourself. But you can't, and you know that he would have wanted you to keep Harry safe.

He never believed you, but you always knew that he lied, and you are right. And now, he'll never know.

###

You knew that Harry would go, and you also know that you will lose Sirius. You don't know how you know, but somehow, you just do. You don't try to persuade Sirius out of it; he won't listen to you if it concerns Harry. He does feel like he owes Harry for James and Lily's death, after all.

You and the others arrive barely in time to save Harry. You immediately begin firing spells at the Death Eaters, and you have no time to notice anything else. When you do finally rest, you are just in time to see the beam of red light hit Sirius. You can only watch as he falls.

###

You thought that you had proven him wrong already. You were wrong because as both of you learned later, you had mistaken each other for the traitor, and he said it didn't count because neither of you really had a choice in what occurred afterward.

He has been keeping his promise. You know he loves you; you love him just as much, if not more, but that doesn't matter. Love doesn't change anything, and Sirius has never been one to stay away from trouble.

So when Snape alerts you to what Harry has done, you are not surprised at all. You knew that Harry would go, and you also know that you will lose Sirius.

###

You think this is the beginning. You have not heard from James or Sirius or Peter for a while, and you have no doubt that Sirius will soon truly break his promise. You are in a war, after all, and you know that he would die for James, perhaps even more so than you.

You are surprised to hear that the Dark Lord has been defeated, and you are even more surprised when you hear about little Harry. You wonder why you know nothing. The next day, you read about Sirius murdering Peter and being arrested, and you are confident that you were right. You thought that you had proven him wrong already.

###

He promises, but you think he lies. You are sure that even though he loves you, or, at least, he claims to, James still means more to him and always will. You don't dare trust Sirius because you won't have your heart and hopes broken, especially not by him.

He does manage to stay faithful to you, however, but you don't think it will last. Once all of you leave Hogwarts and meet other people, Sirius will forget you and what he told you. You can't compare to the beautiful people in the world.

You tell him, and he only laughs at you and tells you that no one can ever compare to you. You know he is lying, but you don't argue with him. You just wait for your chance to prove him wrong, and soon, Seventh Year ends. You think this is the beginning.

###

He promises you that he will always be with you, and you don't take him seriously. He sees, and he insists that he means what he says. Sirius tells you that he loves you, and you wonder to yourself how much.

He promises, but you think he lies.

04.02.25


End file.
